Silvaze Stories
by Cassy The Cat
Summary: A book of Silvaze drabbles
1. I never did

_How could she have done this? I was foolish to let her go. I never told her._

Silver sat on a cliff holding the two chaos emeralds. "Stupid emeralds. Why did you let me do this?" He threw them at the cliff behind him. The sun shone down on the back of his head and he buried his head in his knees. The sun was reflecting off his quills shining everywhere.

"I was so stupid." He stood up. "I knew that plan wouldn't work." He threw a rock into the disappearing lava lake. "You're my friend right? What was I thinking? I could have said it. I didn't say what I wanted to."

The sun shone brighter. He looked up. She was floating there halfway gone. He closed his eyes.

He could see her there. In the dark. Reaching for him. Her words hung in his head. "Good luck ,Silver." That's the last thing she said to him.

He looked at the sun in the sky. Anger filled him. "This is all your fault!" He yelled pointing at the fiery ball in the sky. He hung his head.

"Blaze." He said tears forming. "I wanted to tell you more."

A voice broke his silence. "What did you want to say?"

"I wanted to say I love her." When he said that a flash appeared behind him.

The voice sounded from behind him also. "I love you to."


	2. The seal

**Blaze**

_Chaos emeralds lend me your power  
_He is going to do something crazy.

_Eternal sun!  
_I can't tell his plan.

_The living flame that has been entrusted to the royal family_  
He can't be serious

_Fall into slumber with my soul Iblis_  
He can't do this

_You cursed Flames of disaster  
_It's hurting him

_No! Why won't it accept me as the vessel?_  
He can't do this I won't let him.

_Blaze!  
_I touch his shoulder I can't watch him do this.

I let my words go.  
_I'll take Iblis._

He looked surprised.  
_Don't worry my soul is already alit with flames._

The pain shot through my body as I took the emeralds.  
_I will be accepted._

I stepped up ready to face my fate.  
_Come on make it quick. Use your chaos control to stop time_

I felt the flames grow inside of me  
_Then seal us into another dimension._

_ No! I can't do that to you  
_He was serious.

I am to  
_Didn't we already go through this_.

Did he forget?  
We agreed to save the world at any price.

_I can't. I wouldn't know what to do without you.  
_I could tell he was trying it hurt e to do this to

_Yo_u've _fought alongside me to save the world  
_I tried to hold back the tears

_Your my friend right?  
_No Silver I am more then your friend.

I want to stay more.  
_You're still so naive_

That's all I could say._  
__But, I've always like that about you._

_Blaze!  
_He called my name. I wanted to go back.

I had to do what was right.  
_Good luck, Silver._

I still have some time. I have to say it before I run out of time.  
_Silver!_

To late.  
_I love you._


	3. Song fic 1

** A Silvaze song-fic **

**Song: Whispers in the Dark.  
****Artist: Skillet.**

_Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses_

"Blaze?" Silver was looking for her. She had left out of the blue. He found her sitting by a lake knees folded head buried in her knees. She was crying. "Blaze, just tell me what's wrong." She repllied with a sob of a "nothing".

_Despite the lies that your making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just wating  
To turn your tears to roses_

"Blaze, you can't lie to me." He laid his hand on her back. "Tell me." Blaze looked up and over the lake. Her gold eyes were bloodshot and filled with tears. "Silver, my life is falling apart. No one loves me. You're my only friend." She wiped her eyes. "I'm all alone Silver."

_I will be the one that will hold you  
I will be the one that you run to_  
_My love is_  
_A burning consuming fire_

"Blaze I can't stand to see you like this. Look at me." She wouldn't turn her head. "Blaze," He sat down next to her and put his arms around her. "You are the most beautiful girl I know."

_No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes, I'll be the night with stars  
hear the whispers in the dark.  
__No  
__You'll never be alone  
__When darkness, you know I'm never far  
__hear the whispers in the dark_

"Silver, I-I, don't know what to do anymore. I used to always know what to do." Her fur shone in the moonlight. Silver laid his head on top of hers. "I will never let you be alone."

_You feel so lonely and ragged  
__You lay there broken and naked  
__my love is  
__just waiting  
__To clothe you in crimson roses_

"Silver stay here. Don't go." Silver held her closer. "Wouldn't dream of it." The two sat and looked at the water.

_I will be the one that's gonna find you  
__I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
__my love is  
__a burning consuming fire_

They sat there alone. Thoughts filled their heads. Silver couldn't say anything else. He could only comfort her sobs.

_No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes, I'll be the night with stars  
hear my whispers in the dark.  
__No  
__You'll never be alone  
__When darkness, you know I'm never far  
__hear my whispers in the dark_

"Silver?" Blaze asked sounding closer to being back to normal. "Yes Blaze?" He replied. His eyes closed still holding her. "Have you ever been in love?" She asked him. He opened his eyes. "Does she know?" He asked himself.

_No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes, I'll be the night with stars  
hear my whispers in the dark.  
__No  
__You'll never be alone  
__When darkness, you know I'm never far  
__hear my whispers in the dark_

__"Silver?" He came out of his shock. "Yes?" She sighed. "I asked you a question." Silver thought for a moment. "Well I have, she was sitting with me when I realized it. She was feeling alone. She thought she was useless to the world, but she was my world." Blaze moved a little bit. "Who was it?" She asked him.

_Whispers in the dark_

__"It's you Blaze." He sat next to her and held her hands. "Blaze I love you, and I will never let you go."

_Whispers in the dark_

Blaze turned to looks at him closer. Her eyes glowed in the moon light. "Blaze, you will never be alone." Silver looked her in the eyes. "How could you be so sure of yourself Silver the hedgehog?" Silver moved closer to her. "Because I just know." He said kissing her passionately.

_Whispers in the dark_

_**The End**  
_


End file.
